What Life Throws Your Way
by LoveAllTrustaFew
Summary: Senior year is an exciting time, but for Kurt and Blaine it's both exciting a terrifying as something completely unexpected is thrown at them, will they be able to make through this? As senior becomes about so much more than just college and exams.Mpreg
1. Back to School

What Life Throws your Way

Chapter One

"Back to school"

The first day back school is always bitter sweet well more bitter than sweet, no more lazy days in bed when the house was empty, no more days just spending time with each other and their friends doing as they pleased there was a million reasons why this day was bitter and two why it was sweet.

Kurt sighed as he continued his skin care routine smiling at the thought of Glee club and the fact that his boyfriend on 8 months would be joining him at McKinley high, granted the reason why said boyfriend was joining was a less than positive reason but Kurt preferred not to think about the night his boyfriend turned up on the Hummel's doorstep bruised and in tears after a fight with his father.

As it turned out Blaine's father wasn't as proud of his son as he like to let on, but as long as Blaine didn't act on being gay he could pretend that he was. Now as you would expect telling said father that you had a boyfriend that you had been seeing for 4 months and that you were in love with him was classed as acting on being gay and that's how the fight started and escalated from there.

Burt wouldn't allow Blaine to return home and from there everything was arranged and dealt with until Blaine became an emancipated minor and living under the Hummel's roof with Burt and Carol being asked by Blaine to be responsible for medical decisions etc. It was hard for Burt to adjust to having his sons boyfriend living with them but he trusted his son to make his own decisions enough to allow them to share a bed.

Kurt was startled from his memory as his boyfriend groans as he rolls over looking for Kurt. Blaine sighs softly rubbing his eyes in an adorable way that Kurt loves before leaning up on his elbows as he searches for Kurt looking adorably sleepy that it makes Kurt's smile deepen.

"Morning" Kurt chimes happily

"Mmm times it?" was the deep gruff reply that he received which was followed by a groan when he was told that it was 7.45 meaning that there was no way that he could curl up and go back to sleep.

"Blaine, up, you need to shower, and I better not see you reaching for the hair gel I've gotten used to this" Kurt smiled as he ran his fingers through his boyfriends unruly curls leaning in for a quick kiss before heading to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day as Blaine rolled out of bed.

20 minutes later with a burst of steam his much more awake partner strolled into the room dropping a kiss onto Kurt's bare shoulder before setting about getting his own outfit for the day. Finding it strange to be picking out cloths for school after so long wearing a Dalton uniform but despite the circumstances surrounding his school move Blaine could honestly say that he had never been more excited about a first day act school in his life.

New directions had brought him many friends including his unlikely close bond with Santana when he helped her come out and get the girl that she wanted but everyone liked the new side of her that their friendship brought.

Blaine dressed quickly so that he could just sit and watch Kurt go about his morning routine having learned very early on in the friendship that it took awhile, and once their relationship blossomed he learnt how much he enjoyed just watching him get ready for the day.

After some time Kurt turned his attention to his boyfriend, dressed and ready to move smiling when he found Blaine lounging on the bed just watching him with a content look on his face.

"Ready?" he asked holding his hand out to Blaine grinning and the butterflies that Blaine's touch no matter how small always gave him as he pulled his boyfriend to his feet before capturing his mouth with his own. Just as the kiss was deepening Blaine pulled away breathing heavy.

"We'll be late if you keep that up" he breathed and Kurt nodded untangling himself from Blaine before lifting his bag and handing Blaine his before heading down to grab something to eat before heading out the door.

Since the bully whips had come to be last year at school the numbers had grown and it was almost as if the school was giving off a different feel to it, almost a calm safe feeling that Kurt never remembers the high school ever having and he was pretty sure that it was due to Dave and the other members as well as the school having punishments in place should anyone be caught. All in all Kurt was actually looking forward to this year with his boyfriend.

By the time the made it to first period both boys were beginning to think that someone was watching out for them as everything seemed to be going their way today, 1st upon getting the schedules they found that they had all but one class together, then they discovered that their lockers we not only on the same row but side by side, just before class Finn informed them that he was taking Rachel out to dinner and that their parents had decided to do the same meaning that the young lovers had the house to themselves for the night and they were already making all sorts of plans for the little hours they had to themselves.

At lunch the whole glee club all gathered around together in the cafeteria and talked about their summer despite the fact that at least once a week the group gathered at someone's house or somewhere else it was like a ritual. As they sat and joked and talked Kurt found it hard to remember a time when his boyfriend wasn't a part of this dysfunctional family as w he watched him and Santana laughing together.

Just before the end of lunch his conversation with Mercedes was cut short when he felt Blaine's head on his shoulder as he let a small groan causing Kurt to look at him in concern.  
>"You ok?" he asked quietly<br>"Stomach ache, I think I ate too much" he whined causing his partner to chuckle  
>"Well you will act like a human garbage can" he giggled at his boyfriends puppy eyes before placing a small kiss on his lips.<p>

Once glee came round Blaine was bouncing in excitement there was nothing that he loved more than singing and although the group insisted he didn't need to audition to join he still wanted to as everyone else had had to once Mr. Schue introduced him he took the floor.

"This song is a personal favourite of mine and I wanted to sing it for all of you...

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside,_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide,_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did,_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live,_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show,_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

The room broke into applause as Mr. Schue welcomed Blaine to the Glee club Kurt watching on tears in his eyes from the song that his boyfriend had directed at him and he knew that it was going to be a good year.


	2. Sick

**Thank you for your comments I so happy that people are actually reading this. This is actually my first time writing like this so bare with me if it's not that great I'm actually dyslexic so this is a big achievement for me, but along with science literature is something that I adore!**

**Anyway here is chapter two! Hope you like it!**

Chapter Two

"Sick?"

Blaine groaned as he untangled himself from Kurt rubbing the sleep from his eyes laying on his back trying to work out what work him up before Kurt, and then he felt it the familiar churning in his stomach that had been plaguing him for days, lying still he willed it to calm down before groaning as he felt the bile rising he rushed to the bathroom dropping to his knees just in time before he was sick.

Tears sprung into his eyes as he continued to retch not hearing Kurt enter the room until he felt a cool cloth on his neck as he waited for Blaine to be done, holding him close when he was.

"Blaine, I'm worried, it's been over week, I hate seeing you like this, it's time to see a doctor, and I'm begging you" Kurt pleaded

"mmm, it's a stomach flu it'll pass" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shirt, once Kurt was sure that Blaine was better he helped him to his feet before ushering him back to bed for at least one more hour of sleep before school.

Eventually time to lie in bed was up and a new day was starting and Kurt's concern only grew as he watched his normally dumpster impersonating boyfriend turned green around the gill at the smell of breakfast before excusing himself from the table.

As the day passed Kurt's worry about his boyfriend didn't, Blaine had remained pale and tired looking throughout the day but constantly told Kurt that he felt fine repeatedly.

Once glee club rolled around Kurt had made his mind up that once school ended seeing as how he had been the one to drive today that he was stopping by the clinic before going home weather Blaine liked it or not.

As the group was rehearsing a number Kurt noticed Blaine lagging but said nothing until he felt his boyfriends hand on his arm and turned to look at him just as Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head luckily Kurt had quick reflexes and got a hold him before he hit the floor as gasps filled the room. Just as Kurt started to panic Blaine hazel eyes were looking back at him. Once it was established that he was ok Kurt was allowed to take Blaine home determined that he was following through on his plan no matter how much of a fight he put up.

As turned out his boyfriend didn't put up much of fight which could have been because he was finally admitting that something was wrong or that he was just too drained to fight back, and Kurt suspected that it was more so the latter than the former.

The wait in the ER wasn't as long as Kurt thought it would be and pretty soon Blaine was moved into a curtained area and getting blood taken for his work up and hydrating I.V. inserted and the young nurse told them both that the doctor would be by to see them as soon as the rests came back before leaving the two alone closing the curtain for privacy. Kurt moved his seat closer to the bed keeping a hold of Blaine's hand as his boyfriend curled up on his side looking miserable but managed a smile as Kurt brushed his curls off his forehead stroking his normally tan face which was the same pale colour it had been for days.

"Dad and Carol want to come by after dinner if we're not home by then, as soon as we know something we've to let them know" Blaine nodded slowly in response  
>"How do you feel?" Kurt asked softly still running his fingers through Blaine's curls<br>"Tired, but for once not nauseous." Eventually the movement of Kurt's fingers through his curls lulled Blaine into a light sleep and Kurt was more than content to just watch him as they waited.

Eventually a young red head woman came through the curtain not long after Blaine had woken up, after another quick glance at Blaine's notes she smiled at the teenagers.

"Hi, I'm Dr Green, and I've been assigned your case, as I've dealt with cases like this before"  
>"Cases like what? What is wrong with him" Kurt questioned as Blaine tightened his grip on his hand<br>"There are more cases than anyone realises, there is a large population of men who are born with a reproductive system which allows them to conceive, and while for most it means nothing and they never know about it but gay men..."  
>"Hang on what does this have to do with Blaine?"<p>

"Blaine is part of that population, and that you are in fact pregnant, and I understand that this is a massive shock to you, to both of you, but I need to talk to you about what this means. You have options and the decision as to what happens next is yours no one can take that away from you. But should you choose to have the baby there are some things you need to know and do. You body will adapt to the pregnancy but it's still not made for it so you need to take hormones to held it change as it needs to, the sickness may last longer than normal, and your final months may be hard and end in bed rest, but you will get to the end"

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence once she left to get an ultrasound machine telling them that she would allow them time to take in all that they had been told.

"This is really happening..." Blaine whispered teary eyes turned to Kurt who returned the gaze and nodded breathing uneven, they had just watched their first ultra sound and Dr. Green was now getting Blaine's prescriptions and information for them.  
>"8 weeks, I'm 8 weeks pregnant ... I ... it shouldn't be possible, Kurt ..." he choked as it all finally hit him, what the doctor had told them, the how of it all but now it was hitting him he had a life growing inside him, a life that he and Kurt had created, it was all real, it was happening and now they needed to figure out what to do.<p>

The drive home was silent every now and then Kurt would glance over at Blaine but his boyfriend was starring out the window clutching the paper bag that dr. Green had handed him containing his pre-natal vitamins, hormones that he had to take and medication to help with the nausea they were told to come back in 2 weeks when they would have to decide what they were doing. Neither had spoke a word since they had left both trying to process what they had been told.

Once they pulled up at the house Kurt turned to look at Blaine about to ask what he wanted to tell everyone when Blaine spoke.  
>"Can we just tell them I have a stomach virus please" he mumbled before exiting the car and rushing into the house leaving Kurt to follow behind. When he stepped inside his dad informed him that Blaine had made a dash to the bathroom before asking what the hospital said and Kurt told him what Blaine asked hating lying to his father before excusing himself to check on his boyfriend.<p>

Kurt frowned when realised that the bathroom door was locked, he knew Blaine was sick he could hear him retching but his boyfriend never locked him out usually preferring his comfort when he got sick, tears filled Kurt's eyes as he made his way to sit on their bed to wait his partner out eyes never leaving the door to their unsuite bathroom.

Eventually Blaine came out of the bathroom pale and eyes rimmed red and the look broke Kurt's heart.  
>"Come here" he whispered reaching out to Blaine who curled into his side<br>"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered and Kurt barley caught it  
>"No, no, Blaine this isn't, you don't apologise, neither of us knew this could happen, we just need to think about what we want to do..."<br>"I don't know what to do" Blaine sobbed in response  
>"Baby look at me, I love you, do you hear me," Kurt asked taking Blaine's face in his hands before continuing<br>"No matter what, that will not change, we are doing this together, making this decision together, and we are not making any now, for now we are both going to process this before we do anything ok" Blaine nodded before adding  
>"I love you too"<p> 


	3. Decisions and the Aftermath

**I had to make changes to this but this is it complete! I'm soo sorry**

**T****hank you all so much for your reviews! I'm so happy that people enjoy this.**

**I have so many ideas for where this could go, but it could go in 2 different directions so I was thinking of carrying this on as planned and maybe having a standalone/alternate timeline to this which would allow me to do both ideas that I have but I'm not sure, I think I want to do both of them.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 3, hope you like it ...**

Chapter Three

"Decisions and the Aftermath"

Both boys agreed that they would both take time to sit with their new information and then they would sit and talk it through. They went about their everyday routines informing everyone that Blaine had a virus and while the anti nausea tablets help they didn't stop his sickness completely but they allowed him to get through the day with mainly only one incident that wasn't always only in the morning.

Over the week Kurt had once or twice caught Blaine with his hand resting on stomach and the thought that their baby was in there made him warm inside. Once over the shock of the news it didn't talk Kurt long to get excited but he made the decision that he wouldn't influence Blaine's choice so they avoided the topic.

So when they sat down the night before their appointment neither boy knew what the other was thinking, Blaine was the one to break the silence  
>"I know what I want, and I, if you want out I understand..." he stuttered<br>"Blaine what are you talking about?"  
>"I want to keep the baby, and if this is too much I underst..." his answer was cut short as Kurt pulled him in for a kiss, resting his forehead on Blaine's when the kiss came to an end.<br>"I'm so happy, I wanted this but, I didn't want you to this for me it had to be you" he breathed  
>"I love you Kurt"<br>"I love you too, we're having a baby Blaine, a baby" he said breath catching as softly reached out to touch Blaine stomach surprised that he had never noticed how hard it was and he smiled as he thought about how it was adjusting to protect their child.

...

"I'm nervous" Blaine whispered as he lay on the doctor table the next morning waiting on their doctor coming back so they could get their 10 week scan after informing Dr. Green that they were going ahead with the pregnancy, Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand whispered a soft 'me too' just as Dr. Green walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Let's get started shall we? I just need you to lift your shirt and we can start" she smiled as Blaine did as he was told with a little help from Kurt as he refused to give up his grip on his boyfriends hand, she warned Blaine the gel would be cold before placing the wand over Blaine's flat stomach causing him to flinch slightly.

"There it is, that's your baby" Blaine's eyes instantly filled with tears as he watched the grainy image as the baby moved and when dr. Green turned a dial and sound of their babies heart beat filled the room and Blaine let out a sob.

The room was silent for a moment the only sound were their sniffles.

"We need to discuss the birth, I know that we went over the fact that this pregnancy is risky, and that towards the end you will be uncomfortable and may find it more painful than what a normal pregnancy, there is the option is of a c-section which would be the easiest way out for you, but there are more risks involved, a natural birth while more challenging for you is safest, but it is and always will be your choice"

...

Once home and snuggled in bed was the first time the topic was touched again and it was Blaine who broke the silence.  
>"I know what I want to do, the birth, I want to do it myself," he whispered<br>"You're sure? This is what you want Blaine"  
>"I want to do it this way, seeing that today ... I love him or her already Kurt and I just want to be safe... I don't ever want to do anything to hurt the baby" Blaine whispered as Kurt reached out to lace his fingers with Blaine's over the tiny bump the housed their son or daughter.<br>"We're really doing this, we're having a baby" Kurt said softly as tears that he had been holding back finally broke free and as Blaine nodded tears of his own making tracks down his cheeks.  
>"Yea, Yea we are" he said voice deep with tears.<p>

"I can't wait until we know if it's a boy or a girl, so I can shop, but first, we need to tell Carol and my dad, their worried it's not a stomach bug" Kurt said gently  
>"Now?"<br>"No time like the present..."

They waited until almost everyone was finished eating dinner but were still sitting around the table when Kurt decided it was time to bring up the topic, taking a deep breath to calm himself he bit the bullet...  
>"Blaine and I need to tell you something, all of you..."<br>his answer was a set of raised eyebrows from his father, an encouraging smile from Carole and a grunt from Finn.  
>"Blaine hasn't had a virus... that's not why he's been sick, we found out something, almost unbelievable, Blaine is ... pregnant and we want to keep our baby, we've thought it all through" glancing to his side he saw his boyfriend starring hard at the table, and no one made a sound to Kurt the silence stretched on forever until Blaine spoke<br>"I'm sorry" was whispered brokenly and that was all it took to break the family from their state of shock  
>"You have nothing to apologise for kid, we spoke about ... sex, both of you were straight up with me, this isn't your fault, neither of you knew this could happen, but I'm proud that you are facing up to this and being honest about it" Burt declared as Carol nodded adding that they were there to help them and pretty quickly decision went to being about how far along, and that they would turn the spare room beside theirs into the nursery and that they would have help the whole way along, the teenagers just nodded and answered all their questions both in shock at how their news had been received.<p>

The spare room had been emptied the day after their announcement and was just waiting to be filled with baby essentials.


	4. Adjustments

**I'm sooo sorry about the screw up in the last chapter but here is the next one to make for it ...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

"Adjusting"

While their family had taken the news in stride the young parents to be decided that they weren't ready to share their news with the rest of the world. Burt and Carole had informed the school so that teachers could be watchful of Blaine and they were both shocked when they were informed that during the meeting coach Sylvester had said that would personally be making sure that the boy was safe in the halls.

While the both felt bad about keeping such a large secret from the glee club, they weren't ready to share their news yet and they both wanted to wait. Blaine found it extremely hard hiding something so big from Santana whom he told everything to.

Ever since Finn had found out he became extremely protective of his brothers boyfriend if anyone even looked at Blaine wrong he was ready to slap them and he always had one eye on the pair and had surprisingly managed not to tell anyone else. Although when he produced your pregnancy week by week book to Kurt and Blaine was what warmed both of their hearts and each week they would sit together and read the chapter on their stage of the pregnancy each fascinated with what was happening to their baby.

During the weeks later Blaine became self conscious and Kurt noticed, dressing and getting ready in the mornings and watching each other go through their own routines was something that they both enjoyed, they would show and come back to the room to dress. Although one day when they were almost at the 18 weeks marker when Blaine came into the room from their unsuite already dressed for the day pecked Kurt on the cheek before leaving to get breakfast.

Kurt knew his boyfriends hormones were acting out so he never mention it to Blaine, nor did he when it happened the next or the day after that, in fact he never brought it up he didn't ask why but he did find out why.

Later in that week they found themselves with the house to themselves it happened to be a day that neither boy had their traditions with their respective bff's. Once homework's were completed and dinner done they found themselves curled in bed watching a movie although about halfway through they weren't watching the movie so much.

What had started as gentle kiss had quickly deepened and become more sensual very quickly and before Blaine knew what was happening he was lying under his lover legs around his waist and thrusting his hips up to meet Kurt's completely lost in the feelings, but when Kurt's hands ran up his sides bunching his tee-shirt up along as they went he froze beneath him entire body tense as he broke away from the kiss.

When he finally brought his eyes to meet Kurt's his lover was starring down at him in concern.  
>"Blaine? What is it? Are you ok?" he asked breathing shallow<br>"I, can we not, can it stay on..." embarrassment was written all over his face as he looked away from Kurt's gaze.  
>"Hey, baby look at me, what's this about"<br>"I, it's, I my pants haven't been fitting, I'm fat..." if it was possible Blaine's face grew redder and it broke his heart but part of him was tingling in anticipation, he was showing but while that trilled Kurt more than he thought it would his boyfriend was embarrassed about it.  
>"I don't feel, sexy right now..."<br>"Well I disagree, Blaine I love you and you are carrying our baby, your body is changing to allow our child to grow" Placing a hand on Blaine's warm cheek bring his gaze back to meet his again  
>"And I think it makes you even sexier" he whispered in low voice as he ran his hand under Blaine's tee and rested his hand over the small rise.<br>"That's our baby" he breathed before Blaine pulled face back down pressing their lips together as he tipped and rolled them so he was on top straddling his boyfriend.

He slowly broke away from the kiss and sat up reaching down to play with hem of his tee-shirt still hesitant but the encouraging smile on Kurt's face and the love shinning in his eyes was all the encouragement he needed before crossing his arms and pulling the article of clothing over his head.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, he prided himself on knowing every contour of his partners body and while most of it was still as it always was but there right at his lovers navel was the slope and the protrusion, their baby. Releasing the breath he pulled Blaine down to him whispering a breathy I love you in his ear before pressing their lips together.

Blaine never dressed in the bathroom from that day on.

The boys both managed to keep it from everyone so well that before they knew it they were at 20 weeks and to Kurt's pleasure Blaine stomach had taken on a rounded appearance but was still to most was unnoticeable. They were missing a school day attend a doctor's appointment were they planned to find out the sex of their baby so that shopping and decorating could begin and they were both giddy with excitement, in fact the whole Hummel house were all waiting to see the DVD that the boys were asked to bring home.

During their wait in the doctor's waiting room they both decided that they would share their news once they returned to school after the Christmas break.

...

Somehow the wait from Blaine's name to be called seemed to take forever, so did the time that it took for Blaine's measurements, weight, BP etc. To be taken and for the Dr. Green to come into the room and Kurt was positively bouncing in his seat causing Blaine to giggle at him.  
>"What do you want them to be?" Blaine asked to fill the time as he lay on familiar waiting on the doctor hands resting on the barely there curve.<br>"I honestly don't mind, I just want to know so I can shop" came his boyfriends reply voice higher due to his excitement before Blaine could respond Dr. Green walked into the room and took her place at Blaine's other side smiling and asking them if they were ready to get started and while she got everything sorted she asked Blaine general questions about how he felt and seemed to be pleased with the answers she heard telling them that physically Blaine's was in perfect health.

She stopped talking when to flipped the switch allowing them to hear the familiar whooshing of the baby's heart beat fill the room their grips on each other tightening as she pointed out their child on the monitor.  
>"It's so different this time, it's more real that that is a baby" Kurt breathed<p>

"Do you want to know the sex?" When she received two nods she smiled  
>"Congratulations you to, it's a girl" Before pausing the image on the screen and leaving the boys alone for a minute.<p>

The room was silent for a moment the only sound were their sniffles.

"It's a girl, Blaine, we're having a little girl" Kurt smiled through his tears as he stared at the image of their daughter before pressing his lips to Blaine's in a soft kiss.

Following instructions they returned room with multiply pictures and a DVD of the ultrasound and the family gathered in the living room to watch the newest addition. Carole cried softly as she cuddled Blaine into her side while they watched telling him how proud they were of them both.

While the Kurt, Finn and Burt where watching some mindless programme on tv Blaine decided to help Carole with dinner.  
>"I want to say something..." he said softly catching her attention<br>"I know that I've said this before, but I am so grateful to all of you. You and Burt have been more parents to me in the last months than mine ever were. But I just wanted you to know that I think of you as a mother and that I love you as one too" Blaine couldn't continue as he was pulled into a tight hug by the woman who then breathed into his curls  
>"Oh sweetie, I love you too and I always will"<br>"This baby is lucky to have you and Burt as grandparents..."  
>"She is lucky to have the parents she has, you both may be young but you are not short on love, my granddaughter will be adored" she smiled before they both went back to making the dinner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	5. I Need You

**Sorry for the short length of this one but it's needed :) **

Chapter Five

"I Need You"

After the relaxation of Christmas break school was back and the decision had been made by Kurt and Blaine that today's glee rehearsal when everyone is together is the moment that they will tell everyone about the baby.

Obviously Finn already knew being Kurt's brother and he had told Rachel who had been a complete angel about everything even managing not to say a word to anyone, since nationals in New-York the year before her and Kurt had been closer than ever.

Of course they were nervous, but they knew that out of everyone that the people in that room would always be there for them, and if Kurt was honest he was excited all he wanted to do was talk about the fact that he was going to be a dad and that the boy he loves is carrying his child, that and he also had a small fixation with Blaine's bump.

"You know that even though the club will know, the hoodies will be staying, the rest of school won't know." Blaine laughed at Kurt's pout as he pulled his grey McKinley hoody over his growing frame, still chuckling as he placed a peck on his boyfriends lips bopping him on the nose as he moved passed the grab his bag.

"Come on pouty, the sooner we get to school, the sooner you get to yell it out all over the choir room how happy you are" before Blaine could leave the room Kurt grabbed his elbow.  
>"Wait ... I ... You're happy too right, I'm not the only one who wants to shout from the rooftops, I just hope that you don't feel like you have no choice in this and ..." he was cut off from his speech when Blaine placed a soft kiss on his mouth.<br>"I'm happy, so happy Kurt, I know this was never planned and everything but I know that I always had a choice, and that choice was made for me the moment I saw our baby girl on the sonogram I fell in love with her. I know that there are some people who would be so horrible about this and that's the only reason for the baggy clothing not because I'm ashamed and don't want this, so don't ever think that I don't" Blaine said once they parted before giving Kurt another Peck and adding...

"I love you"

Another peck.

"And her" accompanied by a stroke to his bump once he broke away from Kurt before successfully ending their conversation with.

"and I will be right there yelling by your side, now let's go" he smiled dragging Kurt from the room.

Kurt was practically dancing on the spot as Blaine put his stuff from the day away in his locker before they headed to Glee club and Kurt was pretty sure that he was deliberately being slow just to prolong his agony.

"Blainnne" he whined and his boyfriend just chuckled and carried on what he was doing just as he closed his locker and turned to smile at Kurt, Azimio and another jock were making their way down the hall.

While since Dave had been running the bully whips they hadn't had any bother at school but on this particular day they were off at some team building thing and Kurt had noticed that were enjoying them being away and were returning the their old ways while there was no one there to stop them.

Instead of just passing them they decided that they wanted to have a bit of fun with the fairies as the put it. Kurt tried so hard to keep their attention on taunting him and distract them from Blaine but when one of them choose to shove Kurt into the locker Blaine yelled at them to stop and subsequently drew their attention to him.

It all happened to so fast and while Azimio had Kurt against the locker the other jock all but threw Blaine against the lockers causing him to lose his footing and hit the floor crying out in pain, as Kurt struggled he heard a voices and foot falls and suddenly Azimio was off him and Kurt saw Sam and Finn pulling him away as Puck grabbed the other player but Kurt's attention was pulled back to Blaine when he heard his boyfriend let out sob and Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he saw the blood on Blaine's and the blood pool forming beneath him as he turned pained eyes to Kurt.

"Kurt..."


	6. Panic

Chapter Six

"Panic" 

"Oh God," he choked at kneeled beside him, Blaine looking at him with panic and pain filled eyes on his boyfriend tears streaming down his face.  
>"I...I...it hurts, Kurt, It hurts so much" he sobbed one hand clutching Kurt's bicep and the other clutching his stomach. Kurt turned to look for help and Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester coming towards them Sue firing orders at Sam and Puck to take the jocks to Figgins nodding to Will as she followed them, as Finn rattled off information to the 911 operator.<p>

"Finn's getting help, and we need you to focusing on breathing and trying to stay calm ok Blaine, I need you to try for me"

Everything happened in a blur and all Kurt heard was Blaine ragged sobs as the paramedics did what they needed to do, he faintly heard Mr Schue telling them that Blaine was pregnant and managed to croak out a "24 weeks" when asked how far along he was. Before he knew it they were getting into an ambulance with Mr Schue as Finn told him he would call home as well as letting everyone know what happened his statement asking for permission to tell the glee club in unspoken words and Kurt nodded not taking his eyes from Blaine.

Finn made the call to Burt and his mom in a daze before wandering into the choir room where everyone was waiting Puck and Sam having told them what went down Rachel had tears falling silently which was confusing everyone and making them even more concerned.

"Finn? What the hell is going on? From what they said it doesn't sound bad enough to need an ambulance, so what are we missing? Is Blaine ok?" Santana asked  
>"What are we missing Finn?" Quinn echoed<br>"Umm, I know that they wanted to tell you this themselves"  
>"Tell us what" Santana demanded<br>"It's about Blaine, he is, Blaine is, he's pregnant..." Finn blurted gasps coming from those who had realised what could have happened.

"The baby?" Quinn asked tears filling her eyes  
>"I don't know I'm going to the hospital now, I just wanted to tell you what happened, I don't... know what happening..." he stuttered<br>"Go Finn, just call Rachel when you know and she can get the message to us, make sure Kurt knows we're here" Mercedes said, before Finn nodded and bolted from the room leaving everyone in silence except for the odd sniffles from a few of the girls

"I don't really feel like going home, can we maybe go somewhere and wait together?" Rachel sniffed standing in front of the group as everyone nodded their agreement.

...

By the time that Finn made it to the hospital Burt and his mom were there already both watching with concerned eyes as Kurt paced the corridor crying silently to himself before he finally stopped and looked at his dad before sobs over took his body as he clung to his dad who did his best to sooth his son.

What felt like hours later Dr. Green came towards the small family.  
>"Kurt" she said softly to get his attention making sure he was listening to her before continuing<br>"Blaine is ok, we stopped the bleeding and he is going to be ok bruised but ok"  
>"The baby, what about the baby? There was so much blood" he whispered<br>"She's ok too, there was a slight placental abruption, but there were no contractions and we were able to stop the bleeding, and she's fine. Now, Blaine will need to stay here under observation for around a week and for the next 24 hours the abruption will be monitored to make sure it starts to repair itself but I am almost certain that it will" everyone seemed to relax at that.  
>"Once released he will need another few weeks bed rest and even after that he will need to take things slow, you can see him now, just be aware that he has a number of monitors on and they are nothing to worry about. For the next 24 hours he will have a foetal heart monitor and ultrasound on and I hope they will make a bad situation a little better" she smiled telling him Blaine's room number before leaving them to it.<p>

Everyone insisted that Kurt go in alone first to confirm to himself that Blaine was ok, he crept into the quietly breath catching in his throat as he watched Blaine who was intently watching a monitor that showed their daughter. Kurt's sniffle pulled Blaine's attention to him and smiled softly looking tired but happy.

"Hi" he whispered holding his hand out to Kurt who rushed forward to take it letting out breath of relief.  
>"I was so afraid" he whispered<br>"Me too, but look there and listen, that's her and her heartbeat, and she's ok and that makes me ok, tired and sore but so happy because she's ok," he whispered turning his gaze back to monitor as Kurt sat beside him and joined him as their baby girl appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

...

The glee club seemed keep lapsing into silence, no one knowing what to say as they sat at their table at breadsticks.  
>Mercedes was the one to break the silence this time.<br>"Did anyone know? Santana did Blaine say anything to you?" she asked  
>"No, I knew there was something he wasn't telling me but he said he would when he was ready, and I believed him, I guess this all happened before could" she said softly before continuing<br>"I just can't believe this is happening, we all know what bleeding means, it just doesn't seem fair..." she sighed  
>"Everything will be ok" Tina said trying to stay positive<br>"We should stay positive, there is still a chance that they will BOTH be ok" Quinn added and no one argued as silence descended again as they waited for Rachel's phone to buzz. When it actually did hours later everyone jumped and held their breath as she spoke to Finn all firing questions once she hung up the phone.

"Blaine's ok, and so is the baby, Finn couldn't tell me exactly what all happened but Kurt will when we visit" everyone breathed a sigh of relief.


	7. You never had to Hide

**AN:**

**Hey everyone I want to say thank you soooooo much for all the comments it is so amazing that people are enjoying this.**

**I have decided that I don't want to end this as the baby is born and as long as people would like to keep reading I would like to keep this going for a while longer, I'm not sure where I want to take it now just that I do want it to go on.**

**I did originally have an ending for this much sooner which I'm thinking of making its own standalone so that I can still write it if anyone is interested?**

**Anyway on with the next chapter and I'm sorry its short I was a little pushed for time.**

Chapter Seven

"You Never had to Hide"

The members of the club decided that all of the descending on Blaine's hospital might be too much so they all signed the congratulations card and allowed Mercedes, Rachel and Santana to take it to the hospital along with the information that they would come by once Blaine was home.

The 3 who had a free period before lunch that day and met at Rachel's beetle and were off, the drive to the hospital not taking long and finding the room was pretty easy as Kurt had text Mercedes the number and floor when she asked would it be ok for them to come.

Once they found Rachel knock softly not wanting to startle the people inside and heard Kurt call a soft come in.

Kurt had only left Blaine's side for an hour that morning to shower and change in preparation for visitors, as well as get some things his dad had forgotten when he'd went to gather things for Blaine the night before. He wasn't missed too much as his boyfriend slept the whole time he was gone and still was when he arrived back so the boy crept silently into the room and set his things down before taking his seat at Blaine's side brushing his curls off his forehead softly just watching his face as he slept peacefully. Pretty quickly the monitor that was still strapped to his boyfriends belly caught his attention once again as he watch the image of the daughter moving on the screen and wondered if Blaine could feel the little movements she was making.

He knew that Blaine had started to feel the fluttering of her movements a while ago but none of them had been strong enough for Kurt to feel or to feel anymore than butterflies to his boyfriend but Kurt could wait until he would be able to press his hand to smooth skin and feel his daughter move but for now watching her would just have to do.

He didn't know how long it was before he heard Blaine stair and he finally drew his gaze from the screen and back to Blaine smiling when sleepy brown eyes met his own.  
>"Hey, morning, how do you feel?" Kurt asked softly as he placed a small kiss on his lips helping his boyfriend into a sitting position and fluffing his pillows for him as he gave him a grateful smile back.<br>"Not so bad, just a little achy like I spent a little long in the gym" he smiled back  
>"I love you, I'm gonna miss this when I go home" he whispered eyes on the screen Kurt had previously been studying.<br>"Yea, me too, but we're halfway there and pretty soon we'll have her in our arms and that will be even better" Kurt grinned.

He was just finished telling Blaine that they would have visitors both here and at home when there was knock on the door and after Kurt called the ok Rachel wandered in followed by Mercedes and Santana who made her way straight to Blaine's side wrapping her arms around him and whispering how glad she was that he was ok as he squeezed her back equally tight.

It was Rachel who broke the silence as Santana released Blaine when she gasped softly eyes wide with wander as she watched the baby on the monitor which had yet to be taken off.  
>"Is that...?" she asked silently as everyone followed her gaze Kurt and Blaine swelling with pride as their friends stared at the monitor.<p>

"Yea it is that's our baby, our daughter..." Kurt said softly surprised when he saw Santana's eyes moisten as she looked back to Blaine.  
>"Congratulations baby" she whispered kissing Blaine's forehead<br>"I wanted to tell you so many times but we needed to work through it, then we wanted it to be safe and then this happened before ... "  
>"Baby you don't have to explain, I wouldn't have cared if you were in labour when you told me, I'm so happy for you..." she said holding his hand as Kurt smiled on at the closeness of the two before starting to explain everything that happened and Mercedes told him that Azimio was expelled at that Santana declared that if she had ever seen him again she was going to murder him causing everyone to chuckle.<p>

They stayed for over an hour and Kurt was so happy to see Blaine's beaming smile as they talked all about the baby who Rachel deemed Lady bug as she announced that they all would help to decorate the her nursery and that the whole Glee club wanted to help buy things for their baby member.

...

Later that night Blaine was sent home with strict orders that he was on bed rest for 48 hours and he was more than willing to comply, Blaine wanted to nothing that would risk his pregnancy.

Once they stepped into the house he had been ushered straight to bed by Carol and Kurt and for this night at least they decided that dinner in bed was the way they were going not allowing him up for dinner for day one anyway and again Blaine didn't complain especially when Kurt joined him.

They spent the rest of their time cuddling watching movies when Kurt reached over and lifted their pregnancy book and shifted to 25 weeks before reading out loud running his fingers through Blaine's curls as he did.

"You may notice that your baby has resting and alert periods. You'll notice foetal activity more readily when you are more sedentary. Your baby's hearing has continued to develop, too — he or she may now be able to hear your voice..." Kurt smiled before setting the book away and moving from his spot behind Blaine and shuffling down the bed and resting his head just on the swell of Blaine's bump and speaking lowly  
>"Hi baby I'm your dad, daddy and I can't wait to meet you..." Blaine smiled down at Kurt as his vision blurred and Kurt continued to whisper to his abdomen, finding it hard to believe that he could feel this happy after yesterday's events.<p> 


	8. Developing

Chapter Eight

"Developing"

Blaine was back at school a week later and while he expected to feel nervous or frightened he didn't the knowledge that bully whips were back was enough to keep him calm, but Kurt wouldn't stop looking over his shoulder and if anyone even looked at Blaine for too long he was almost snarling at them and it was slightly unnerving.

Kurt managed to control himself after a few days back at school but still kept watch over his boyfriend who had to admit that the papa bear thing on Kurt was hot.

Kurt loved watching Blaine, it was almost as if now that all their friends knew he was glowing even more than before, especially now that he was well past the sick phase of pregnancy it was almost as if his boyfriend was always smiling and always caressing his bump and Kurt loved it.

It was decided that dance routines were defiantly out for Blaine who sadly wouldn't be competing in nationals this year as it was just a few weeks pasts his due date so practice wasn't essential for him but he still took part in Glee and he was ok with that.

The group was going over one of their routines while Blaine watched on in amusement as many of them still didn't know what they were doing when it happened.

He had been feeling the baby's movements growing stranger for weeks but they were still undetectable from the outside, but today as he sat watching his friends one hand resting at the base of his bump he felt it, the jolt on the inside and the thud against his hand causing him to gasp.

His gasp drew the attention of everyone in the room and suddenly there was a flurry of activity around him, questions flying at him and so many people speaking at once that none of them were understand able not that Blaine was paying attention to them he felt Kurt take his hand and finally brought his gaze to his boyfriends concerned eyes as he knelt in front of him and it was then that Kurt realised Blaine was smiling almost giggling with giddiness.  
>"Blaine? What is it? Are you ok?" Kurt begged<br>"Fine, wonderful... Here" he took Kurt's and placed it were he felt the kick and waited pretty quickly the thud came again and Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes filled with tears and a massive smile broke out on his face.  
>"Was that ... ?"<br>"Yea, she kicked" Blaine breathed as their daughter repeated the action causing Kurt to take in a shuddering breath as he fought to keep his composure as he pressed his lips to Blaine's.

When the boys finally broke out of their bubble they were descended on by all their fellow glee clubbers with questions and hugs and some tears and when she knew no one was watching Santana asked softly if she could feel and instead of answering Blaine just took her hand and paced it where the baby was still tapping repeatedly pulling Blaine into a tight hug when the little girl kicked repeatedly.

No one did any more work the rest of the day everyone in awe of the new development but none as much as Blaine and Kurt.

That night when they were curled in bed Kurt reached for the book again before resuming his new favourite spot in Blaine bump and reading their week.

"Although your baby's eyes have been sealed shut for the last few months, they will soon open and begin to blink. Your baby, weighing a little less than 2 pounds (907 grams), still looks wrinkly but will continue to gain weight steadily over the next 14 weeks until birth" Blaine chuckled declaring he would be a blimp by the end, Kurt just chuckled before placing a kiss on the smooth skin as he hummed before singing softly.

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than I'll never know_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world_

Kurt's smile only widening as their little girl tapped almost as if in response to his song


	9. Nursery

Chapter Nine

"Nursery"

A few weeks later during a break in school was when it was announced that work in the nursery was to begin but that it was to be an effort by everyone in glee along with Carol and Burt with Kurt over seeing it and that Blaine was in fact not allowed into the room until it was finished Kurt had decided that he wanted the finished thing to be a surprise for Blaine, but compromised to letting his boyfriend shop for the room with him and Carol because at the end of the day Blaine had to have some say in how it looked too.

So the first day of the vacation Kurt had Carol and Blaine out of bed and out of the house in time for stores opening. The first step on Kurt Hummel's operation Nursery was the biggest baby store they knew in Lima and the second the trio walked in through the doors they were giddy with excitement.

It was one of those massive stores that had complete nursery themes build up and decorated for you to be able to see the different designs that you could have. They wondered around commenting on the beautiful furniture and colours making notes of things that liked and could incorporate into the room, until Blaine let out a small gasp walking around the display running his hand along the edge of the crib starring in awe at the area around him Carol and Kurt watching him.

"Kurt..." he breathed gently turning to look at his partner and Kurt knew that this was it this was what they wanted and he would make sure that they got it so that he could continue to see that look in Blaine's eyes.  
>"It's beautiful, and this with the other little pieces you liked it would be perfect" Carol commented.<br>"We have our Plan" Kurt added before adding the other items to their list.

Once they had everything they needed noted down they headed to cash register, they had everything they could think of ever needing for the baby, bedding to go with the room, toys, pram, carrier and car seat and Blaine could honestly say that other than his car it was the most money he had ever spent in one go but he had never felt more excited in his life bigger items would be arriving the next day leaving the group time to get the paint and the glee club to get painting

Kurt had made note of the cost of everything as the new directions requested so that they could pay them the money and that item would be their gift to the baby.

By lunch work had started and with that many people painting it didn't take long and before dinner they were building what little furniture that 3 had brought home with them that morning.

The next morning everything was arriving at 10 am so Kurt and the rest of the guys would be there ready and waiting for it along with Burt, while the girls and Carol took Blaine shopping for baby cloths and other essentials that would be needed like bottles, nappies etc. with strict instructions from Kurt that Blaine take many rest breaks during the day.

With that much man poor under one roof they were once again shocked at how quickly they finished and before Kurt knew it he was standing in the middle of a complete nursery eyes welling as he looked around and couldn't wait for Blaine tom come and see it.

While the boys built Blaine was dragged from baby store to baby store and many pieces of pink clothing was bought and owed and ahhed over and it was then that he realised that his little girl was going to be so spoiled but more importantly she would be loved by all these people he realised as on several different occasions when she would kick one of the girls would see him rubbing his bump and ask could they feel too and while this would bother most people it filled Blaine with happiness every time as he realised how much each of his friends cared and he almost broke down when Rachel handed him a pink onsie she had purchased which had "I love my daddies" on it.

When the girls and Blaine returned loaded with bags Kurt couldn't wait until after food like planned he had to show Blaine, the other hung back at the base of the stairs while Kurt lead him into the room a hand covering his eyes and when finally moved it the look on Blaine's face was enough to bring him to tears as he watched his lover wonder round the room taking it all in before turning back to Kurt with tears in his own eyes.

"It's perfect, so perfect..."

The room was painted to most beautiful shade of lemon with white furniture and all shades of pink finishing's, there was a beautiful white recliner beside the crib that rested in the middle of the room, the whole thing was perfect for a little girl and Blaine hadn't seen anything this beautiful ever.

"I love it..." he breathed as he clung to Kurt whispering a soft I love into his shoulder smiling when Kurt breathed it back into his curls.

The moment was interrupted by the others walking into the room the girls gasping and commenting how beautiful it was before Kurt started to point out to Blaine the different things in the room gifted to them by their friends and as they stood in that room with everyone who mattered Blaine couldn't think what he was ever afraid of...

(AN: I am so bad at describing how things look but this is a link to where the inspiration came from .com/albums/k552/xxJaimie89xx/?action=view¤t= )


	10. Nesting

Apologies for the length!

Chapter Ten

"Nesting and Names"

The weeks following the completion of baby girl Anderson-Hummel's many things started to happen while Blaine hadn't had many cravings or hormone outbursts over the last months but they became more frequent and in the case of the cravings weirder pickles and ice-cream was his milder one.

The hormonal bursts weren't ever too bad and most of them were caused by his expanding waist line but Kurt was usually able to ease those by simply telling the truth that he was obsessed with the bump as he was with rubbing coco butter over it every night using the pretence that it was to prevent stretch marks which it could be as it was working because despite his growth Blaine hadn't developed any.

Both teens were captivated by their baby's development she was so big now that not only could you feel her kicks from the outside but now when she would stretch out you could see the outline of her tiny foot on Blaine belly and the first time it happened both boys cried.

Kurt started to notice little changes in Blaine he would constantly check and recheck the that they had all the items on their shipping list even though that had made sure that they bought every item that any book had suggested they were defiantly ready so Kurt couldn't understand why his boyfriend insisted checking again and again but Kurt would leave him to it. One day after school straight after finishing his school work Blaine disappeared into the nursery and began rearranging clothing yet again and Kurt decided to talk to ask Carol and was finally given his answer. Blaine was nesting and apparently it was telling them that there wasn't long left and it caused a thrill to run up Kurt's spine but he left his boyfriend to it.

An hour or so later he decided to go check on Blaine to find his boyfriend sitting in the rocking recliner rubbing his bump and looked out at the sound of Kurt's footsteps.  
>"Hey" he whispered<br>"you ok?" Kurt asked equally as softly as knelt in front of his lover.  
>"She's sleeping, and I got thinking that we've never really talked about any names"<br>"We haven't, we could now if you want" Kurt replied running his hand along the base of his lovers belly  
>"I want, I've been thinking, and I want to, I want to have Elizabeth somewhere in her name..." tears welled in Kurt's eyes at the mention of his mother's name<br>"I...Blaine..."  
>"Someone's been looking out for us and I'd like to think that was her"<p>

A few weeks later and Kurt's heart was breaking that baby had officially reached a size that was making Blaine uncomfortable, his walk was a waddle at this point and the baby's kicks were more powerful and when aimed at the right spot they could be painful for Blaine. One of the times that Kurt saw the baby kicked at his ribs and literally took Blaine's breath away and tears to his eyes and it killed Kurt.

Bedtime was literally as soon as dinner was done as Blaine seemed to always be tired and the trip to school left him exhausted but yet Blaine never stopped smiling and never complained and continued to work towards finishing school.

Everyday Kurt would see some change in Blaine as the baby moved and grew and one night as they cuddled before they fell asleep Kurt watched in awe as a small foot made itself seen at the side of Blaine's belly. Both boys watched as it moved in amazement.  
>"It's surreal…" Kurt whispered as he traced the foot softly only for it to disappear before kicking back against were Kurt's hand was resting.<br>"Sometimes I think she's running out of room" Blaine chuckled  
>"I can't wait, I feel like a little kid looking forward to Christmas" Kurt chuckled<p> 


	11. This is it

Chapter Eleven

"This is it"

By the time they reached the 35 weeks mark things started to stop being smooth and painless, hormones were in play in a big way and sometimes to Kurt's dismay it seemed like his lover was constantly in pain or at the very least some form of discomfort, but he never complained, he didn't demand that he be waited on hand and foot which Kurt had to say that if the positions were reversed he would have.

Which is why the day that Blaine declared that he couldn't go to school shocked Kurt but the look of pain on his boyfriends face made him worried but he was quickly reassured that the pain wasn't contractions just that he knew that he wouldn't be able to sit in school all day and didn't even think that he had the strength to make down the hall the choir room where he had been spending his days so that he wasn't moving around too much and that it looked like his house arrest was starting he joked.

He knew that Blaine's body wasn't built for the changes that were happening to it, hips didn't expand as they do normally meaning that he had a heavy harsh weight on his pelvis making walking and moving difficult and uncomfortable and it was obvious that it had by this point reached its worst and it broke Kurt's heart yet his boyfriend still smiled.

But that was the start of how Kurt spent the last weeks. He would get up for school and leave his boyfriend sleeping with a kiss and a note on his pillow before making his way to school.

During the day he would text Blaine and call on his lunch breaks just to check in despite the fact that Burt and Carol had work arranged so that Blaine was never alone for any longer than an hour despite the boy's protests.

Blaine would spend his day doing the work that Kurt had brought from school for him. Due to a 4.0 grade from Dalton Blaine was able to sit his exams early without any trouble learning the untaught material as he had covered it before.

Most days Kurt would find his boyfriend watching TV, playing his piano (which Burt and Finn had retrieved from the Anderson home as a surprise for Blaine on his birthday which was easier than they thought it would be) although in the last few weeks his back wouldn't allow him to sit at it too long and Carol would be pottering about the house.

But today a day which was half way through his boyfriends 39th week Kurt walked into the house to silence.

After looking around downstairs he moved up the stairs and fond his boyfriend leaning his leaning his hands on the wall head down and breathing deep.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke softly as placed a hand on his back shocked to find his muscles tense as Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt pain written all over his face causing Kurt's stomach to turn.  
>"What is it? Is it the baby?" he asked breaking out in a cold sweat when Blaine nodded eyes welling.<br>"My waters broke..." he choked and Kurt's blood ran cold, this was it they had be preparing for this moment for weeks and now that it was here he couldn't panic.

"Where's Carol or my Dad? The Contractions how far apart? How long have they been happening?" he squeaked feeling his pulse race but he needed to be calm.  
>"Carol went to the store, I...I think all day, I'm sorry I thought it was back ache as always... or I wouldn't have told her to go, but I... I went to bathroom and the opening was there, but she had already left then they broke and now ... I ... it hurts Kurt" he whimpered before groaning and dropping his head as another contraction hit him.<br>Kurt trying his best to sooth him as he waited for it to pass.

"How far apart?" he asked again  
>"That one was 10 minutes from... the last" Blaine choked out trying to get his breath back<br>"Ok let's sit you down, I need to call my dad or Carol" Kurt said voice squeaky as he tried not to panic.  
>"I...it's not so bad if I stand" Blaine blushed ducking his head.<br>"Hey, hey, look at me, don't do that, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, if this is better we'll stay right here ok, and I'll call for help. Whatever you need I'll be right by your side, I'll be right here, Blaine your having a baby, our daughter is going to meet us soon" Kurt breathed tears filling his eyes as Blaine gripped his hand and smiled a watery smile at him.  
>"I'm glad you here..."<br>"I wouldn't be anywhere else, I'm so proud of you..." Kurt breathed as he pulled out his phone with one unsteady hand the other not letting go of his boyfriends hand. As he pressed his speed dial for Carol counting the rings until Carol's cheery voice rang in his ear.

He didn't even hear what she said as Blaine groaned quietly beside him.  
>"Thebabiescoming" he blurted out in one breath, but he knew heard him when he heard her gasp,<br>"I'm not far Kurt, I'll be five minutes can you grab his things and get ready to go to the hospital I'll make all the other calls ok? You look after Blaine" she said somehow managing to calm Kurt with her soothing voice as he heard he shutting the car door before reassuring him she'd be 5 minutes. Just as he was putting his phone away Blaine groaned tightening his grip on Kurt's hand and dropping his head biting his lip to keep from crying out the sight breaking Kurt's heart.

"Baby, you don't have to hide, I can't even begin to imagine how much pain you are in, and you don't have to hide, I won't think any less of you, you'll still be my knight protecting me, but like I told you all those months ago this is where I get to be your knight, you are so brave, and I won't think any less of you because you have to make a noise no one expects you to be silent baby" Kurt said softly as Blaine let out whimper body tense, as Kurt rubbed his lower back waiting for the muscles to relax.

Once the contraction had ended Kurt left Blaine for 2 seconds to grab the pre packed back in their bed room before returning to his side, the last contraction had only been 8 minutes from the first Kurt had witnessed leaving him a small window to get his boyfriend down the stairs safely, lately stairs took longer than normal and this time took double that but just as they reached the bottom Carol came in through the door and was at Blaine's other side helping them to the car.

Once he was settled laying on the back seat head in Kurt's lap and they were moving she told him that his dad would meet them at the hospital and that when she had phoned to Finn he was still with the new directions and that they were all coming to wait for news. Ever since they found out about the baby everyone was so interested nick naming the baby Gleetot ladybug, buying gifts and being so attentive that it warmed Blaine's heart, they were all one big family and baby Anderson-Hummel had many aunts and uncles and would never be short on love.

Everything happened so fast that before Kurt knew it Blaine was changed into as he put it a degrading hospital gown and settled into a private room Carol only leaving to let Burt know what was happening once he arrived before slipping back into the room, as Blaine had asked the woman to be present which filled her with warmth as he told her that he thought of her as a mother to him.

As the hours wore on Kurt's heart broke at the sight on the pain written all over Blaine's face yet swelled at the same time at the determination that mixed with it, he was so proud of his lover who even now as he threw his head back and groaned loudly, sweat making his curls stick to his head despite how many times Kurt brushed it back as yet another contraction washed over him barely a minute after the one before, but still he never complained.

Not even as the doctor told him it was time to push. Kurt new that the pain had to be excruciating they had been told that it would be, but Blaine bore down when he was told to with all his might hands gripping Kurt's tightly as he sat behind him being his support with loud groan as he gritted his teeth.

Each time was the same, there were no loud screams, or threats' just low groans and whines as before. If graceful could be used to describe someone in this process Blaine was the picture of it.

Kurt knew he was exhausted his face was pale and slick with sweat as his body struggled with the strain the labour was putting on him, but with another long groan it was over and a high pitched cry filled the room along with a exclamation of its a girl as Blaine sunk back against Kurt's chest breathing heavy but when his eyes met Kurt's they were shining with tears and a content smile on his face as they listened to their daughters cries.

It was only when Kurt leant down to kiss Blaine and rest his forehead against Blaine's that he realised that they were now both sobbing. A choked noise drew their attention from each other and Kurt glance up to see Carol with her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face as she watched the nurse approaching when they young couple followed her gaze they saw the bundle wrapped in pink blankets that she carried and their breath caught in their throats.

She smiled at them as she stopped at Blaine's side.  
>"Someone wants to meet her daddy" she whispered as Kurt helped Blaine sit up remaining behind him to help support him as before then she leant forward to rest the bundle in Blaine's arms.<br>"She's perfect, 6lb 4ounces, 20inches long, and 10 fingers and toes" she said softly as passed her over gently before moving away to give the new family some space.

Blaine let out small sob as he moved her blankets and got his first proper look at the life he had brought into the world.  
>"She's beautiful..." he whispered sniffing softly as he ran a finger gently over her face revelling in how soft her skin felt.<br>"She is...of course she is" Kurt answered just as softly as the both stared mesmerized as she snuffled and snuggled closer to Blaine, their tears never stopping.


	12. Baby Girl Anderson Hummel

Chapter Twelve

"Baby Girl Anderson Hummel"

The next morning found them settled into a clean room, Blaine showered and changed into his own clean and comfortable cloths and baby girl Anderson-Hummel washed and dressed in her very first pink baby grow and snuggled into Kurt's arms as he sat on the bed next to Blaine whose head was resting on his shoulder as he watched the baby in his boyfriends arms.

Blaine had slept soundly after he was cleaned up while the baby was cleaned and checked over, and Kurt and Carol ventured to the waiting room to tell everyone before they left with the promise of returning first thing in the morning and he returned to Blaine's side unable to get the blissed out expression off his face while he watched Blaine sleep.

A nurse poked her head in and upon seeing his partners sleeping form told Kurt that they would keep the baby in the nursery for a few hours and let them both sleep before disappearing and returning for pillows and a blanket for Kurt and leaving them to it and after a few hours sleep found them here, baby fed and content in her dads company.

"She looks like you" Kurt whispered smoothing a hand over the her thick curls just like Blaine's smiling as he felt Blaine chuckle.  
>"She'll curse me for those curls" he said softly before Kurt gently passed the baby girl back to Blaine whose grin widened once she was back in his arms as he was having a hard time parting with her even to allow Kurt time with his daughter instantly missing her the moment she left his arms, but the sight of Kurt cuddling her was enough to make him feel better.<br>"She needs a name, can't be baby girl Anderson-Hummel forever" Kurt chuckled  
>"Lillian Elizabeth Carole Anderson-Hummel, Lily" Blaine said softly and tears filled his eyes at the name he had loved when they spoke about it weeks ago and the tribute to his mom and to Carole who had been so much a mother to Blaine and him.<p>

"Are you sure, I know you preferred Paige" he asked  
>"She looks like a Lily..." was all the answer he needed as he placed a kiss on his boyfriends lips resting forehead to forehead when they broke apart voices hushed<br>"Thank you, for naming her after mom, just thank you for her, I've never felt so happy in my life and you've given me something so special...I just... I love you" Kurt whispered as a tear broke free  
>"I love you too Kurt, and Lily" he smiled as they both returned to watching their little girl sleep.<p>

Carols reaction when she heard her name made everyone cry and Blaine knew that he had never made a better decision in his life, she may not be related by blood but no one else would look out for his little girl more than Carol and Burt.

A few hours later the calm was broken by a knock on the door before the room was filled with the members of new directions each carrying gifts wrapped in pink and 3 different 'it's a girl' balloons and all had massive grins on their faces as they filed in. Santana moving straight to Blaine and wrapping him in a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek and setting herself in one of the chairs at his bedside, Rachel copying her actions with Kurt, who when he looked at Blaine could see pride and happiness shining in his eyes as everyone made their greeting following Santana and Rachel's lead before settling in around Blaine hospital bed as Kurt informed them that ladybug was with the nurses for another check but that they would bring her back shortly and everyone agreed that it would give them time to give them their gifts and so Rachel proudly presented her present to Blaine who opened it with care as Kurt sat at his side arm around his shoulders and gaze on his boyfriend, although he turned his attention to the present in Blaine's hands.

"Rach ... it's beautiful, thank you..." Blaine said softly, not only had she gotten the baby a beautiful pale pink dress but she had also gotten a beautifully detailed sliver photo frame with ...

'Baby Girls First Picture'  
>along the top and<br>'Ladybug'  
>May 4th 2012<p>

"Really Rachel it's perfect" Kurt repeated  
>"I had to go with ladybug since, well it's stuck, and I didn't know the name you've picked..."<p>

Rachel's gift was followed by many more little girl outfits and cuddly toys and eventually Santana was the last one left to give them he gift, and after Blaine opened her present to find a beautiful outfit for the baby and a personalised baby blanket she added that she had more.

"I knew that everyone would have gift for the baby and I wanted something for you, well both of you, Blaine you're my best friend and I love you so I wanted you to have something to mark this day, well other than your little girl" she chuckled before handing him and Kurt small black boxes and what was inside brought tears to both of their eyes. In Blaine's he had a long leather chain containing dog tags one with his and Kurt's names and birthdates and the other saying ladybug with the baby's stats. Kurt's were the same only on a long silver chain.

Blaine's words caught in his throat so he settled for pulling her to him in a tight embrace as tears overcame him when she pulled away he blamed them on his hormones before telling her how perfect the gift was before pulling them over his head and watch Kurt do the same before hugging her too.

The moment was interrupted by the door opening and Blaine wiped away his tears as his smile became blinding bright as the nurse announced that she was returning the baby to her parents hand settling her Blaine's arms before leaving the friends to it. Blaine cuddled his daughter to him before glancing at his friends who were all edging forward for a glance as he moved the blanket from her face before speaking softly.

"Everyone, this is Lillian Elizabeth Carole Anderson-Hummel, Lily" he looked up to see Finn had tears forming at hearing his mother's name and when he caught the new parent's eye he smiled "Mom's so honoured" he said softly and Blaine nodded before asking if uncle Finn wanted to hold his niece and was answered with a small nod before Finn took Rachel's offered seat as Kurt took Lily from Blaine and gently rested her in Finns arms after telling his step brother what to do.

"She's beautiful you guys, seriously, really gorgeous..." he sighed as rocked her softly. As Lily was passed to the others who wanted to hold her most of the guys settling for cooing over their girlfriends shoulder as they held her. Eventually Lily was passed gently to Santana who spoke to her in soft voice that none of the members of the club had held her use before except Blaine and she honestly didn't care, only Blaine calling her name took her attention from the baby.

"I, well Kurt and I had something we wanted to asked you, well you and Rachel" he said looking in Rachel's direction who smiled and moved to Santana's side  
>"Tana, you know I love you, you're my best friend, and Rachel so are you, in fact without everyone in this room, I don't know where we'd be, but what I'm trying to say is that we would really love it if you both of you would be Lily's godmothers?" he smiled, instantly filling up when he seen the tears fill Santana's eyes as the girl who never let anyone see her cry allowed one to fall before nodding and whispering "I'd love to" as Rachel added "I'd be honored" as Santana turned her attention back to Lily who choose that moment to open her eyes.<br>"I'm sorry to say Kurt, but those baby blues she has are not staying that colour their so dark I can nearly guarantee that they be brown like Blaine's in a few weeks, meaning that that this poor munchkin is gonna look just like him" she grinned.


End file.
